efcfandomcom-20200214-history
Atavus
"We are Atavus. This is our world, Human. Not yours! - Howlyn. The Atavus were the precursor species of both the Taelons and the Jaridians. History 'Origin' The history of the Atavus remains unclear. They were the precursors of the Taelons and Jaridians, who developed from them after the Kimera interfered in their evolution (Episode: The Joining). These events were the genesis of the Taelon and Jaridian species around eight million years ago. At the time, there existed an Atavus known as Ramaz who lead an immortality cult that discovered how to manipulate as well as isolate core energy. Through this technique, he and his followers extended their lifespan by a factor of 200 whilst and became the proto-Taelon race. However, those Atavus that did not follow him suffered as their lifespan was reduced to two third at the expense of Ramaz's group. It would be these events that sparked a terrible ancient feud between the Taelons and the Jaridians (Episode: The Summit). At some unknown point, a group of Atavus traveled to the planet Earth where they left behind several technological devices such as the regeneration chambers. (Episode: The Point of No Return) This colony was led by an Atavus known as Howlyn who defied his father and left with like minded Atavus from their homeworld where they journeyed to the planet Earth. Once there, they began to adopt the practice of feeding on sentient beings such as the native primitive humans. (Episode: Bad Genes) This colony of Atavus were the masters of Earth and had conquered it around three million years ago. (Episode: Subversion) During that time, they altered the lifeforms in the ecosystem and even introduced a few of their own such as bio-engineering mankind. They were present during the emergence of humanity in the distant past. (Episode: Unearthed) In fact, they contributed some DNA to the developing humans which allowed their biology's to recognize one another even if their minds did not. (Episode: Pariah) It was in fact a time travelling Renee Palmer along with a Crusades era priest called Father Franciscus who travelled back to the era of the Atavus domination and inspired the ruling king Howlyn to genetically engineer early humans in order to create intelligent livestock. This was partly in an attempt to ensure breeding brought about the emergence of Renee Palmer as he desired her as a mate. It was suspected that genetic material from Father Franciscus was used as a source code to bring about the development of modern day humanity. (Episode: Legacy) However, the dominance of the Atavus came to an end when an asteroid shower engulfed the planet which forced the Atavus underground in order to preserve their race. This act also allowed humanity to develop unchallenged and they forgot about the tyrannical Atavus that once ruled the planet. (Episode: Unearthed) The Atavus entered into stasis around 3 million years ago. (Episode: Legacy) During the time of the asteroid shower, a single Atavus ship crash landed in a valley where its crew and hundreds of its guardians decided to go into stasis until the day their leader Howlyn awakened them. (Episode: The Journey) The many Atavus went about hiding underground in stasis in their hives that were scattered across the world. One such hive colony was located underneath Stone Henge and contained a data crystal that needed to be in a 90 degree angle with the star Rigel in order to display the locations of the other hives. The Stone Henge hive was occupied by Gren and his mate. They slept over the centuries until 1588 AD when a knight discovered the location and killed Gren's mate. However, the knight was ultimately killed by an angry Gren who was sealed in the chamber by the human attendants. Gren had no choice but to return to stasis and sleep as his hive was a sinkhole that dropped the temperature of the chamber to levels that were not tolerable to the Atavus. (Episode: Entombed) Another hive was positioned beneath an abandoned future diamond mine in Hopetown, South Africa. (Episode: Boones Assassin) Though the Atavus were sleeping until the world was safe once more, one of their kind known as Nahema was lost in an ID Portal where she traveled through different timelines on Earth and became regarded as a demon within human mythology. (Episode: Legacy) Nahema was not the only Atavus had had a mark on human history. Another Atavus that operated over the centuries lived in the era of Egyptian rule and was known as Askhenaton who was a high priest and grand vizier to the Pharaoh. It was said that he was a priest, a doctor, an engineer and a sorcerer of great power with some scholars believing that he taught Imhotep the secrets of creating the pyramids. During his rule, he decided to enter into stasis and in order to guard his sleeping body - he anointed several humans by turning them into hybrids so that they could serve as protectors of his tomb. They were tasked with its defense until his Atavan brethren returned from the stars. Following that tasks completion, he entered stasis and placed in a tomb beneath the Giza plateau. One of the many relics that was buried with Askhenaton was his burial mask which contained two gems that revealed the locations of other Atavan stasis hives around the world. Details of the burial locations of the various Pharaohs was detailed in the Book of Buried Pearls that dated back to the 12th century. (Episode: Grave Danger) The crystals in the mask contained the record of an Atavus ship that crash landed during the asteroid shower. (Episode: The Journey) Atavan Legacy Whilst the Taelons recognized their forefathers being the Atavus, they typically felt nothing but abject revulsion due to their savagery. (Episode: Art of War) Over the course of millions of years, it was believed that the Atavus were extinct and instead their genetic descendants the Taelons and the Jaridians prospered. Despite this being the case, the Taelons still possessed the genetic legacy of the Atavus which was present in their very DNA. (Episode: Summit) Furthermore, their inheritance from the Kimera led to the creation of the shaqarava organ which the Taelons could not control and instead they crafted the Commonality to control their violent impulses. As such, any act of severance from the Commonality led to a devolution of a Taelon into a proto-Atavus specimen. (Episode: Atavus) In contrast, the Jaridians decided to retain the use of the shaqarava as well as their emotions. (Episode: Gauntlet) On the planet Earth, the Taelons arrived in order to find a means of escaping their genetic extinction. (Episode: Limbo) During his search to find a means to save his people, the scientist Ma'el uncovered an Atavan regeneration chamber buried deep in South Asia. Learning of this, he put into place a plan to return his race to their Atavus roots in order to allow them to survive their energy depletion. Thus, he put into motion events that would occur in the next two million years. (Episode: Point of No Return) One of their noted members of the Taelons was Da'an who was once cut off from the Commonality by accident due to the actions of Auger. This led to him turning into a violent Atavus life-form that stole the life energy from a number of human beings. It was only the action of Liam Kincaid was Da'an restored and returned to his position within the Commonality. (Episode: Atavus) This was not humanity's only encounter with the Atavus as an opponent of Da'an known as Bel'li intended to destroy his rival. As the Commonality and Taelon law prohibited their kind from killing each other, Bel'li thus used circumstances to sever his contact with the Commonality by aid of the human resistance. This allowed him to devolve into an Atavus and thus provide not only the means but the killer instincts to kill Da'an. He was only stopped by the actions of Major Kincaid though this came at the cost of Bel'li's life. (Episode: Defector) As events proceeded, extinction seemed more apparent for the Taelon race. In an effort to end his own life yet provide a means of salvation for his kind, Da'an entered into secret negotiations with a Jaridian called Balvak who was the head of a peace movement within his peoples empire. Both intended to find a means of restoring their race and Da'an looked to the past and the creation of his people by the actions of Ramaz. Da'an and Balvak believed that the salvation of their races was a joining and returning to their Atavus roots. Thus, they met in secret in order to accomplish this act or die trying. Meeting aboard the Freedom space station, they merged their energy and became an Atavus life-form. However, the strain and an attack by Taelon shock troopers led to Balvak's disintegrating and leaving only Da'an alive. Da'an was imparted with a portion of Balvak's life-force as the elderly Jaridian energy was lower than Da'an's. (Episode: Summit) The experiment proved to be a failure and highlighted the fact that humanity was a missing link between the Taelon's and the Jaridians. (Episode: Abduction) During the final days of the Taelon and Jaridian races, Liam Kincaid along with Juliet Street managed to decipher Ma'el's Relic. Once decoded, the ancient regeneration chamber in Southern Asia activated and revealed Ma'els plan for the rescue of six Taelons along with six Jaridians which would be restored as Atavus. (Episode: The Point of No Return) Final Conflict Whilst seen as an attempt at saving both races, the plan ultimately failed and instead brought about the complete resurrection of the original vampiric Atavus race. Led by Howlyn, these Atavus sought to reconquer the planet Earth once more. (Episode: Unearthed) The Atavan regeneration chambers were saved from isolation and possibly destruction when Ronald Sandoval used the tractor beam on the Taelon mothership to transport the structure into the vessel. There, he formed an alliance with Howlyn and the Atavus in order for the parasitic species to use the 5.5 billion human inhabitants as a food source. (Episode: Pariah) As they were few in number, it was Sandoval who suggested the use of the joining process to create a race of Atavan-Human hybrids that would serve as infiltrators and subvert human governments in order to keep their presence hidden from the world. This action saw several high ranking individuals ranging from the FBI to other governments being converted into hybrids without anyone knowing of the existence of the Atavus. (Episode: The Seduction) This included the media which meant that no organized force was formed to combat the Atavan threat except for Renee Palmer. (Episode: Subterra) She was successful in waging a covert war against the Atavus and even managed to destroy several of their hybrid chambers in the process thus impeding their plans. (Episode: Boones Awakening) Due to the limited number of hybrid chambers, the Atavus desired to mass produce this technology and thus used the financial resources of Ronald Sandoval to buy the Human company Tenzer Dynamics. They intended to use its head Dr. Charles Tenzer to replicate the chambers and a rising bio-engineer called Zachary Winslow to create a formula that would allow the transfer of genetic material in such technology in a secret project called Domino. The attempt was to create a hybrid chamber factory by human technology. (Episode: Guilty Conscience) Shortly afterwards, Renee Palmer discovered a crystal in an Atavus hive beneath Stone Henge that revealed the locations of other locations around the world after securing it from the Atavus known as Gren who served as the mapping crystals guardian. (Episode: Entombed) With this information, she began to strike at the sleeping Atavus and managed to destroy one such hive with four individuals within their chambers. In order to combat that, Sandoval convinced Howlyn to resurrect the Taelon Zo'or as an Atavus and use her to kill William Boone. However, the plan failed and Zo'or was seemingly terminated as she was considered too unreliable. (Episode: Boones Assassin) Despite the failure of this attempt, the Atavus continued their covert operation of subversion of the human race starting with converting humans into hybrids at The Hidden Gate Spa. (Episode: Death Suite) Projections by Sandoval held that with current conversion rate, the hybrid population was expected to reach 1 million in a six months time frame whereupon it would multiply exponentially after that. After sometime, those hybrids would in turn mature into full blown Atavus. As such, attempts were made at providing a steady food source of humans which led to an infiltration and subversion of the United Hospital where patients were put into a coma-like state and hidden in a storage facility where they would be fed upon by the Atavus. This plan was later discovered by Renee Palmer and the Atavus plans suffered a setback when comatose Director of the FBI Hubble Urick regained consciousness. After awakening, he arrested Acting Director Ryan Patrichio who was working with Sandoval and the Atavus. Furthermore, he declared it openly that there was an alien attempt at subverting their way of life and he made it his intent at defeating these new alien foes. (Episode: Deep Sleep) The first true defeat against the Atavus was when Howlyn's mate Juda was seriously wounded in a battle and she was unable to regenerate which ultimately brought about her death. After capturing her corpse, Renee Palmer and her allies uncovered that millions of years of evolution had meant that humanity had become incompatible as a food source to the Atavus. It was speculated that this may be due to environmental changes such as pollutants that developed in the body. As such, every time an Atavus fed, they actually weakened themselves as those toxins spread into the Atavan biology and diminished their abilities such as healing. (Episode: Art of War) The agencies and governments of the world created detainment camps for Atavus hybrids in order to starve them as well as force them to fight one another. This was a secret operation designed to eliminate the threats of the Atavus with the development of DNA scanners being made to profile these hybrids. Special army assaults units were created for this role to fight the alien force. (Episode: Deportation) The Earth governments were also involved in developing a cure for creating hybrids though they faced opposition from a vigilante group called the Preservationists that sought to put such individuals on trial and execute them. (Episode: Subversion) Howlyn's attempts at global control were further impeded when Human scientists developed a cure for hybrids allowing them to be transformed back to their original state by reversing the changes to their DNA. (Episode: Street Wise) Later, the ancient Atavan starship that brought Howlyn's tribe to Earth was discovered by Renee Palmer and her allies. Tracking it down, Howlyn managed to awaken the guardian crew led by Jayliss before Palmer could kill them. Despite the objection of Jayliss, Howlyn insisted the ship be brought online so its weapons could be used to exterminate humanity, however, this act critically damaged the ship. Jayliss as a result was greatly angered at what he believed was Howlyn's incompetence which brought about a power struggle between the two. Ultimately, Howlyn was brutally killed by Jayliss who used his energy cleaves to gut the Atavan leader and leave his dead body on the floor. Before Jayliss could kill Howlyn's son Yulyn, Renee Palmer arrived and saved the Atavus child but not before the guardian had initiated the self destruct sequence. At Yulyn's urging, Renee contacted Ra'jel who transported the sleeping Atavus in stasis to the Taelon mothership so that they would be awakened and follow Yulyn back to their own homeworld. Furthermore, the Atavus ship's ID drive was removed before it was destroyed and later installed in the Taelon mothership thus providing it with full power. The Atavus under the leadership of Yulyn then departed Earth along with Ra'jel, Liam Kincaid and Renee Palmer to begin an exploration of the stars. (Episode: Final Conflict) Category:Species